


Finally, Our Date

by BloodiedLynx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedLynx/pseuds/BloodiedLynx
Summary: This takes place as if Sammi never called the MP's on Ian and they were actually able to go on their date.





	1. Finally, Our Date

*X: Ian And Mickey*

Ian and Mickey walked up to the Gallagher house, wrapped around each other, singing happily and off-key. Laughing, Ian sloppily opened the door and they stumbled in and saw Sammi sitting on the couch, a beer in her hand.

"Hey," Ian piped. "We're goin' on a date."

"Fuck yes we are. I'm gonna get a steak so rare it's gonna scream when I bite it. Like mooo."

"Mooo." Ian joined in, smiles on both their faces.

"Okay, whatever," she mumbled, not taking her eyes off the television. "Doors are locked by midnight."

Ian rolled his eyes and looked over at Mickey, tilting his head towards the stairs. They stumbled up them, making it to Ian's room. Mickey plopped down onto the bed and Ian rummaged through his drawers, trying to find clean button ups. He pulled out a black one and a green and blue one, giving them a quick sniff. He threw the black one at Mickey and he stood up. They pulled off their bloody shirts, wiped off their faces, and put the button ups on.

Ian finished up first and watched as Mickey finished the last of his buttons. Mickey looked up at Ian and outstretched his arms for him to see.

The sleeves were longer than his arms and the shirt fell to the middle of Mickey's thighs. Ian's mouth fell open and he stared at him in awe, Mickey just staring at him.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Ian straightened up and took a small step closer.

"I'd kiss you but I'd rather keep my tongue." Ian breathed out. Mickey's eyebrows shot up and he smirked at Ian.

"Well if you don't get your ass over here and kiss me, you might lose your tongue anyway." he said. Ian walked over and pushed his lips to Mickey's, holding his hips in his hands. Mickey put his hands on the back of Ian's neck and ran the pads of his thumbs over Ian's cheeks.

Ian slowly pulled away and smiled, opening his eyes a few seconds after. Mickey smacked the side of his face gently and snickered, pulling away.

"Alright, c'mon now, Gallagher. Get movin'." he said. Ian laughed and turned around, waited for Mickey to step up beside him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The stumbled down the stairs, smiling and giggling like teenagers. They stepped out into the cold night, realized they forgot their blood soaked jackets, and wrapped themselves around each other, making their way to Sizzler's as one.

~*~

When they arrived to Sizzler's, Ian suddenly felt nerves strike down his buzz. He was going on his first date, a fancy (well, kinda) date at that, with Mickey. Before they crossed the road, Ian grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him back. Mickey looked up at him in confusion and Ian swallowed nervously.

"Maybe...maybe we should just go somewhere else. We could just go to the Alibi and get a beer or something." he said. Mickey stared at him before smirking.

"Nervous, Gallagher?" he mocked. Ian punched his shoulder with his good hand and he laughed, rubbing the sore muscle. "C'mon man, we're here already. Don't worry. It'll be fine." Mickey reassured. Ian paused before nodding and he intertwined his fingers with Mickey's. They ran across the street and Ian opened the door for Mickey. He rolled his eyes but walked in anyway and Ian smirked, following him.

They were immediately greeted by a waiter and lead to a table for two. They sat down and Ian looked around, tapping his fingers on the table nervously. Mickey put his hand over Ian's fingers and turned to him. "Hey, relax Gallagher." he said. Ian looked at him with a slightly tilted head and raised eyebrows.

"Did you think about how we're gonna pay for this?" Ian whispered as a waiter walked by. Mickey paused and swore under his breath before scratching his head.

"Dine-and-dash?" he asked. Ian nodded right as a waiter walked up and took their drink orders, handing them menus. Ian looked over the prices of only the appetizers and he releases a quiet whistle.

"This shit is expensive as fuck." Mickey mumbled. Ian nodded in agreement and they both settled on getting two steaks. A waiter took their order and Ian played with Mickey's fingers, tracing the tattoos, while they waited.

*X: Fiona*

Letting out a shivering breath, Fiona slowly walked down the frozen sidewalk, careful not to slip. She was walking home in the frigid weather, regretting wearing a pencil skirt instead of dress pants. Her toes had gone numb awhile ago and she wasn't sure if they were connected to her feet anymore.

The scarf wrapped around her neck didn't block much of the freezing wind from her numb face, but it helped a little. She pushed her hands further into the pockets of her coat just as she passed the front of a brightly lit building. It was a Sizzler's.

Fiona turned her head to look through the window before stopping short. Was that...? She narrowed her eyes and stood a little closer to the window, ignoring a few customers looking at her in irritation.

At one of the tables in the far back was Ian and Mickey, wearing nice dress shirts with steaks and wine in front of them. Ian had his head on Mickey's shoulder and he was playing with his fingers. They were both smiling and Mickey turned to give Ian's head a light kiss.

Fiona stepped back from the glass and smiled, the cold not bothering her as much as it had before. She continued her way back home, a smile on her face beneath her scarf and warmth in her heart.

*X: Ian And Mickey*

When their steaks and wine arrived, they dug in quickly. It was good, but the price was outrageous for the amount they gave them. They could buy a steak from the grocery store for less and one would feed just the both of them.

After they had finished eating and they'd gone through the bottle of wine, Ian laid his head and Mickey's shoulder and started playing with his fingers. When Mickey didn't say anything, Ian smiled and traced the tattoos. He felt as Mickey placed a delicate kiss to his forehead and lifted his head, pecking Mickey's lips.

"Well we did dine, now how 'bout we do dash so I can take you home and do you?" Ian huskily said to Mickey. Mickey nodded and they looked around for any waiters.

"You go through the bathroom window, okay?" Ian said. Mickey nodded and stood up, heading to the bathroom. Ian might have stared at his ass as he left before standing up and heading towards the door. When he saw a waiter, he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. The waiter walked up to him and he told him he had to take an important call, but to bring dessert menus to the table. The waiter nodded and Ian quickly made his way out the glass doors.

He meet Mickey in the alleyway down the street and they wrapped themselves around each other to block out the cold, laughing like maniacs. Ian looked at Mickey in his shirt before grabbing his hips tightly and pulling his body against his. He planted his lips on Mickey's hungrily and Mickey ran his hands through Ian's soft hair.

Mickey pulled away first to catch his breath and look up at his hand in Ian's hair. "I'd say you need a haircut, but this length is so much easier to pull." Mickey smirked. Ian tightened his hands on Mickey's hips and pushed him against the brick wall, wedging a knee in between Mickey's thighs. Mickey choked on a shocked moan and put his hands on Ian's shoulders, about to open his mouth to speak, when Ian rocked his knee up into Mickey's manhood.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait, Ian. Here? Now?" Mickey asked breathlessly. Ian nodded and ran his nose up Mickey's neck, nipping at his adam's apple.

"Yes, now. We don't have much time before the wine wears off and the pills take over again. I don't wanna be all fuckin' weird again." Ian mumbled, grinding his knee up into Mickey's member again.

"We don't have any lube, Gallagher." Mickey snarked back. Ian lifted his head and smirked, taking his good hand from Mickey's hip and digging into his pocket. He pulled out a travel packet of lube and held in between his thumb and middle finger. Mickey shot him a 'really?' look and Ian smiled back cheekily. Well how could Mickey say no to that?

Ian smashed his lips back onto Mickey's and kissed him hungrily, pushing Mickey up his leg so his thigh was rubbing Mickey's member through his jeans. They were both needy and desperate, not having fucked since Ian started taking his medication. Ian started unbuttoning Mickey's shirt and Mickey grabbed Ian's, pulling it apart. Buttons flew every which way and Ian pulled back, looking at his ruined shirt.

"I liked this shirt." Ian mumbled, slipping it off his shoulders to fall into the snow. Mickey shrugged and smirked, popping the buttons on both of their jeans.

"It was ugly anyway," Mickey said. "Plus it had bad memories." Ian furrowed his eyebrows before realization crossed his eyes.

"Shit, fuck. This is the shirt...that I broke up with you in. Fuck, Mickey, why didn't you tell me. I would have found a different one." Ian said, feeling guilty for bringing back the memories. Mickey shook his head and put his hand over Ian's mouth. "Stop, it's fine." he said. Ian nodded and Mickey pulled his hand away and smashed his lips onto Ian's. They both shed the rest their clothes quickly and Mickey went to turn around against the wall but Ian stopped him.

"Face me this time." he said breathlessly. Mickey narrowed his eyes and put his hands on Ian's shoulders.

"Yeah, and how're we gonna do that? Hm?" Mickey asked. Ian sucked on his neck and Mickey felt as his hands traveled down the sides of his body.

"I'll lift you up." he whispered next to Mickey's ear.

"I'm too heavy for you to lift up." Mickey said simply.

"Oh yeah?" Ian asked.

"Oh yeah." Mickey said sassily. Ian's hands traveled down to the back of Mickey's thighs and he gripped them tightly, hoisting Mickey up and putting his thighs on his waist. Mickey hooked his ankles behind Ian's back and put his hands on Ian's shoulders.

"Okay, maybe you can." Mickey mumbled. Ian smirked at him and he looked at him in annoyance. "Just--get the lube, bitch." he said. Ian snickered and took his hand from Mickey's thigh, opened the lube with his teeth, and slathered it over his member.

Ian lined himself up with Mickey's entrance and slowly started to push into him. Mickey bit his lip and threw his head back against the brick wall as Ian bottomed out. Ian buried his head in Mickey's neck and sucked on the delicate skin harshly, leaving a deep purple hickey. Mickey grunted as Ian slowly pulled out and slammed back into him.

Mickey threw his hands up to try and grab onto something and he found a metal railing, gripping it tightly as he arched into Ian. Ian sucked hickey's across Mickey's chest and all over his throat. Mickey groaned loudly and Ian had to put his hand over Mickey's mouth.

"If you're too loud, someone'll here you and we'll get caught. We don't want that, now do we?" He huskily moaned into Mickey's ear, feeling a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. Mickey whimpered and tightened his thighs around Ian's waist, unexpectedly coming up both of their chests. Ian spilled his seed into Mickey not long after and their lips met in a sloppy kiss.

Mickey laid his head on Ian's shoulder as the redhead pulled out of him and carefully set him down on his shaky legs. Mickey leaned against the wall and watched as Ian slipped on his jeans and his ripped shirt. You could see Mickey's seed littered across his chest and stomach but Ian didn't seem to mind.

Ian steadied Mickey as he pulled on his pants and shirt, trying to button it and noticing that one of the sleeves were ripped off. He eventually got (even though it was buttoned wrong but Ian didn't have the heart to tell him that) and Ian kissed his forehead. Mickey glared at him and pulled Ian's head down to kiss his lips. Thy started down the sidewalk and when they were under a streetlamp, Ian saw how bad Mickey's neck really was.

"Holy shit." he snickered. Mickey looked at him in confusion before seeing Ian was looking at his neck. Mickey grabbed his neck and walked over to the nearest display window and inspected his neck in the lit window.

"You fucking did not." Mickey said in, what sounded like, shock. Ian laughed outright and MIckey turned to look at him in annoyance. He walked back over and smacked Ian's shoulder. "Now that I know you can lift me, you owe me a piggyback ride." Mickey said. Ian shrugged and put his arms out behind him, bending slightly at the knees. Mickey hopped on and they continued down the sidewalk.

The few pedestrians that were walking towards them shot them slightly disgusted looks but they just continued through the cold. Who wouldn't look at them disgustedly, after all? Ian had sex hair, dried come on his chest, a ripped open button up, and his pants were covered in snow and dirt with the fly down. Mickey had his shirt buttoned wrong, his neck was covered in deep purple hickeys, his pants were full of dirt and snow too, he also had sex hair, and his shirt managed to have one of the sleeves ripped off.

But they were both smiling, and how could you be disgusted with that?


	2. Finally, Our Date [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the border of Mexico if Ian hadn't decided he couldn't go with Mickey.

*X: Ian And Mickey*

Ian looked across the dry land as he was sitting against the car, watching as someone was waved through the border of Mexico. Mickey was standing behind him, fixing himself in the car mirror.

"Just play it cool, tell 'em we're going on vacation." Mickey said, adjusting himself. Ian stayed quiet and listened as Mickey mumbled to himself. "Oh, fuck. Can they see my stubble?"

There was a slight pause before Mickey pushed open the green car door and stepped out into the dry heat, clipping earrings on his ears. He was dressed in a black dress with different color flowers on it, black tights, and black high-heeled boots. "Hey, look, they stop us, my name's still Mickey. Chick's named Mickey, right?" he said.

Ian stood up and walked forward, watching the border. Mickey turned to him and sighed before speaking again. "Aight, you're drivin'." he said. He reached for the door handle of the passenger door, and pulled it open, before looking over at a silent Ian. He shut the door again before walking towards him, speaking again.

"What's the matter with you? Lets go." He said, now standing in front of Ian. There was a small silence before Ian turned his head and looked down at Mickey's face.

"I..can't." He said, his voice rough. Mickey took a step forward and turned to look at the border before looking at Ian again.

"You can. Get behind the wheel and drive the damn car." Mickey said, his heart beginning to race. Was Ian going to leave him? Ian let out a quick breath and looked at the ground before slowly looking into Mickey's eyes. Mickey took a deep breath and could feel his throat begin to clog with unshed tears.

"Ian we're one step from the finish line." Mickey said, his heart aching. Ian slowly pulled his envelope of money from his pocket and tried to hand it to Mickey. "Fuck is that?--I don't want your fuckin' money. I want you to come with me." Mickey said, his voice cracking.

Ian grabbed his things from the car and threw the cash onto the dashboard, standing in front of Mickey. "Don't do this." Mickey said, his voice wavering.

"I love you." Ian said.

"Then get in the fucking car." Mickey said, his breath hitching. He could feel tears swell in the corners of his eyes, his heart slowly cracking with each painful word Ian spoke.

"This isn't me anymore." Ian said. Mickey stared at him in a tense silence before Ian spoke again.

"I'm sorry." he breathed. Mickey nodded and looked away, in too much pain to look at Ian's face.

"That's it, huh?" Mickey asked, taking a small step back. Ian reached forward and tried to put his hand on Mickey's cheek, but Mickey dodged him. Mickey roughly wiped his eye with the back of his hand before quickly walking forward and locking Ian's lips with his own. Ian ran his thumb across Mickey's cheek as they kissed and painfully closed his eyes.

Could he do it? Could he watch Mickey cross that border without him? Could he watch the love of his life walk away from him? The answer is no. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Mickey, not again. He couldn't say goodbye to him again.

When Mickey pulled his lips from Ian's, he couldn't hold back the tears. He choked on a muffled sob and nuzzled his head under Ian's chin, trying to rein in his emotions. Ian put his hands on the sides of Mickey's head and pulled his face up to look into his eyes. He stared into Mickey's wet eyes before squeezing his shoulders.

"I...I can't do it-" Mickey's heart squeezed. "I can't leave you. Not again." Ian said mournfully. Mickey's breath caught in his throat and he looked into Ian's misty eyes. Mickey let out a breath and smiled, and there may or may not have been a few tears as they reconnected their lips.

They pulled apart and made their way back to the car, Ian getting in on the drivers side and Mickey pulling on a wig. Ian stared at him and Mickey turned to look at him giving him an annoyed look.

Ian stared at him and Mickey turned to look at him giving him an annoyed look  
~I've Never Been Across The Border So Time Skip~

They did it. They were actually able to get across, no questions asked. The two men cheered and Ian ran a hand through his hair, looking at Mickey. Mickey looked back and smirked, raising an eyebrow. He reached over and put his hand on Ian's thigh, dangerously close to his manhood. Ian shot him a warning stare but Mickey brushed it off, gently putting his hand on Ian's junk. Ian cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter as Mickey started rubbing gently.

Mickey leaned across the armrest and started sucking harshly on Ian's neck, drawing a moan from the younger man. Mickey smirked against Ian's neck and suddenly grabbed at Ian. Ian's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel and he jerked, the car swerving slightly. Ian scowled and pulled off into the dry dirt. He stopped in the middle of nowhere and put the car in park. Ian forcefully pushed his lips to Mickey's, pulling the older man into his lap.

Mickey tumbled into Ian's lap blindly, reaching for something to grab onto. He ended up with his knees on either side of Ian and his hands gripping the head rest. Ian snaked his hands onto his waist and Mickey looked down and Ian with a glare.

"What was the point of pullin' me into your lap anyway, tough guy?" Mickey grumbled. Ian shrugged and took Mickey's hands off the headrest, putting them on his own shoulders. Ian squeezed Mickey's hips and pulled him down closer to him. He cringed at Mickey's wig and pulled it it off, opened the door, and threw it out into the sand. Mickey laughed and unclipped his earring, throwing them outside too.

"I need to get out of this fuckin' dress." Mickey mumbled, running his hands up Ian chest. Ian grabbed his hips again and slid his hands down to the black tights sticking to Mickey's sexy legs. Although Mickey would slap him if he said this out loud, Ian thought Mickey looked pretty damn hot in his short dress, black tights, and high heeled boots.

Ian ground Mickey down into himself and gripped his thigh tightly in his hand. Mickey groaned and looked down at the younger man with just a little bit more than lust in his gorgeous eyes. Mickey nuzzled his face into Ian's shoulder, suckling at the pale and delicate skin. Ian turned his head and bit Mickey's earlobe before softly speaking into it.

"Ride me." He said breathily, rocking into the hand Mickey and snuck between them. Mickey paused with Ian's skin between his teeth.

"...Excuse me?" Mickey said in confusion. He pulled back and looked into Ian's excited eyes. Ian shrugged and ran his hands across the beautiful mans body.

"Ride me." Ian repeated. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows and and stared at Ian.

"And how's that gonna work, huh?" Mickey questioned. Ian smirked and placed open mouthed kisses across Mickey's neck.

"I'll strip you, turn you around, and let you slid down onto my--" before Ian could finish his sentence, Mickey stopped him with a breathy moan.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Mickey said, swallowing thickly. He shifted on top of Ian uncomfortably, his growing erection straining against his tights. Ian smirk once more and started tearing off Mickey's clothes. He was sad to see them go but was definitely pleased with what laid beneath.

They both stripped quickly, kisses being shared and bodies being explored. Ian reached over for the lube in the glovebox and turned Mickey around in his lap. Ian quickly slathered his member in slick and Mickey sunk down onto him, throwing his head back onto Ian's shoulder. Ian held onto his hips and Mickey had his hands on Ian's thighs as Mickey adjusted to him.

When Mickey was ready, he rocked his hips against Ian and he moaned, feeling Ian bit at his neck. Mickey lifted himself up and slid back down onto Ian, letting out a breathy moan. Ian put his hands down onto Mickey's thighs and spread his legs further apart. Mickey moaned and continued to bounce on Ian, gradually picking up his pace.

They both didn't last very long, both being filled to the brim with emotion. And as Ian emptied himself into Mickey and Mickey nuzzled into his neck, he knew.

He knew staying was the right decision.

~*~

They started their lives together quickly.

Mickey bleached his hair blond and got his tattoos removed. He found a job as an actual mover and raked up enough cash to buy him and Ian a beautiful cabin next to a river.

Ian got back on his meds. He was able to get his EMT job transferred to where they lived and was able to buy a ring for Mickey. They had a small wedding, neither families able to attend, but it was still amazing

They adopted a black pug and a tabby kitten, neither very fond of or ready for children.

You could say,

Ian and Mickey Gallagher were doing pretty fuckin' great.


End file.
